Naruto: The Summoner
by OveractiveImagination5290
Summary: ItachiXNaruto Story Naruto is very smart and strong. He is The Summoner of the legend. You will have to read to figure out what that means. If you don't like ItachiXNaruto, Shounen Ai or Yaoi, don't read. Sorry for the bad summary. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

AN-Prologue! Yay! This story will be an ItachixNaruto story. If you don't like the pairing, don't read this fan fiction. Naruto will be very smart and extremely strong. He will be pretty much unbeatable. If you don't like that, don't read this fan fiction. That is all I have to say at the moment, so let's begin.

Legend-

Speaking "…"

Thinking/Telepathy '…'

Jutsus _Italics_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Prologue

A four-year-old boy with golden blond hair was hiding from the villagers of Konoha in the forest. The villagers of Konoha always came to his run-down apartment to attack him at this time of night. To avoid the injuries, he hid himself. The beatings only started last week. The little boy was kicked out of the orphanage last week. When the Third Hokage found out, he got Naruto that run-down apartment to live in. As soon as the villagers found out he was living alone, it was like open season on the little boy. The little boy knew that even if he avoided this beating, the villagers would still attack him tomorrow when he went outside to get some fresh air.

This little boy didn't go outside to play like a normal kid his age would. All of the kids his age were told to stay away from him because he was a 'bad boy'. No one would play with him and when he tried to play by himself in the park, he would be thrown out by the parents. So, instead of playing, this little boy went on walks through the forest. He found the clearing he was hiding in now on one of his walks. The little boy thought it would be the perfect hiding place. He just never thought he would be hiding there to escape a beating.

The golden blond haired boy heard a rustle in a bush a couple feet from him. He looked at it with worried blue eyes. He began to wonder if a villager already found him. If a villager did find him, he would be attacked. "Who is it?" the little boy asked cautiously. "It is just me, kid. No need to worry." a small gray dog with blue eyes said. "How can a dog talk?" the little boy asked. "I am a summon. Summons are given the ability to talk, so the humans that summoned them can understand them." The small gray dog said. "Oh. Who summoned you? Why are you here?" the little boy asked. "I was summoned by one of the ninja in Konoha. I am here because I was told to look around the village for threats. You don't seem like a threat to me, so I think I should probably keep going." the small gray dog said. "Okay. It was nice meeting you, Ari. Hopefully I will get to see you again." The little boy said. "Yeah. Same here, kid." Ari said. Ari was about to walk out of the clearing when he froze. "Kid, how did you know my name?" Ari asked. "I don't know. It just popped into my head when I was wondering what your name was." the little boy said. "What's your name, kid?" Ari asked. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. "Naruto, come into the moonlight. I want to see your face." Ari said. "Why?" Naruto asked. "Just come into the moonlight and I will tell you." Ari said. "Fine." Naruto said as he walked out of the shadow he was in. The moonlight made his golden blond hair and blue eyes shine. The moonlight also showed the three whisker birth marks on each cheek. "You really have them." Ari said. "Have what?" Naruto asked. "The whisker birth marks." Ari said. "Kid, I want you to follow me to another clearing. You need to meet the summons of the Trinity Council." Ari said as he began to walk out of the forest clearing.

"The Trinity Council?" Naruto asked. "It is made up of the three strongest head summons. You need to meet them. It is very important. They will explain everything when you get there, so for now, just follow me and don't ask questions." Ari said. Naruto followed Ari down winding paths and up a steep hill. They finally reached a large clearing. "Ari, where are we?" Naruto asked. "We are where the Trinity Council meets. They should be here soon. I need to continue doing what my summoner told me to now. You just stay here and wait for the Trinity Council to appear. I am sure I will see you again, Naruto. Bye." Ari said as he left the large clearing.

Naruto sat down under a tree in the clearing and waited like he was told to. A few minutes later, three large poofs of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, Naruto saw three huge summons. There was a black wolf with blood-red eyes. The wolf was in the middle of the clearing. There was a tiger that had white fur with black stripes and blue eyes. The tiger stood to the left of the wolf. The last summon there was a white bear with emerald green eyes. The bear stood to the right of the wolf. All of the summons looked down at Naruto.

"What are you doing here, boy?" the wolf asked. "I was brought here by Ari. He told me I needed to meet you and that you would explain everything once I got here" Naruto said. "Who is Ari and why did he think we needed to meet you?" the wolf asked. "Ari is a small gray dog summon. He didn't really tell me why I had to come here. He just saw my whisker marks and after that, he insisted I follow him here." Naruto said. "Whisker marks?" the wolf asked. "Yeah." Naruto said. "Come closer. Let me see them." the wolf said. "What is it with summons and my whisker marks? It makes them act weird." Naruto said as he stood up and walked towards the wolf. "See. They are there on my cheeks. They have been for as long as I can remember. What is the big deal?" Naruto asked. "It means you are The Summoner of the legend." the wolf said. "What?! I can't be anything that special. I am just the kid that everyone in Konoha hates." Naruto said.

The wolf frowned. "Everyone in Konoha hates you?" the wolf asked. "Yeah. I just got kicked out of the orphanage I lived in. I was given a run-down apartment to live in by the Third Hokage after he heard I was kicked out. As soon as the villagers heard I was living alone, they started beating me every chance they got. There was now no one to see the bruises. Not that the people in the orphanage would've care, but they would still have to report it." Naruto said, "You don't think a kid would be out this late for no reason, do you? I am hiding from the villagers. Sure, I will get attacked tomorrow, but for now, I am safe. The villagers also told all the kids my age that I was a 'bad boy' and to stay away from me, so I have no friends. I tried to play by myself in the park a few times. I was thrown out of the park as soon as someone saw me. I started to walk around the forest when I realized I couldn't play at the park. I have found some good hiding spots. I never thought I would need them, but now that I am getting beaten every chance the villagers get, the hiding places I found come in handy." Naruto told the wolf. "They treat you that badly? Why?" the wolf asked. "My theory is the whisker marks and Kyuubi. The day after Kyuubi attacked Konoha and was killed, I was born. My whisker marks made everyone think I am a demon, pretending to be human, just waiting for the right time to attack. I believe my theory is correct because lately, the villagers have been calling me a demon to my face and I have seen them pointing to my whisker marks with disgust on their faces." Naruto said. "So, you see. Someone that is as hated as me can't be something as special as The Summoner of the legend." Naruto told the wolf. "What is my name? What is the name of the bear and the tiger?" the wolf asked. "That's easy. Your name is Constantine. The bear is Mena and the tiger is Anita. Why are you asking this? I am trying to tell you that it is impossible for me to be The Summoner of the legend." Naruto said. "You just proved that you are, without a doubt, The Summoner of the legend. Only The Summoner could know our names without us telling you first. The Summoner knows the name of every summon instinctively. No one other than The Summoner can do that." Constantine said. "So, what is your name? I don't want to call you The Summoner all the time." Constantine said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. So, are you sure I am The Summoner of the legend?" Naruto said. "Yes. You are definitely The Summoner. I suggest you except it." Constantine said. "What does being The Summoner mean?" Naruto asked.

"I will tell you what the Legend of the Summoner says." Constantine said. "A child with whisker birth marks will be born the day after the attack of a powerful demon. The child will become The Summoner, a force of good and evil. The child will be born with the ability to summon all the summons. The child will be the head summoner, meaning he can overrule another summoner. The child will also have the ability to take a summoning contract away from any summoner, meaning he/she can forbid someone from summoning the contracted animal if he/she chooses to. The child will be born with the ability to sense evil and ill intent. The child will also be born with the ability to sense good and good intent. The child will use these abilities as he/she sees fit. This means the child can use his/her power for good or evil. The child also has the option of becoming neutral, meaning he/she would use his/her power to keep the good and evil in the world balanced. If the child chooses to become neutral, he/she will still have the option to become good or evil at anytime. The child could be good one minute, evil the next minute, and neutral another minute. The child can basically go back and forth between good, evil, and neutral as many times as he/she wants. The child will get streaks in their hair when they turn six. The streaks allow you to know if he/she is good, evil, or neutral. The streaks will be royal blue when he/she is good. The streaks will be blood-red when he/she is evil. The streaks will be a deep purple when he/she is neutral. The child will be able to summon without blood and hand seals. All he/she has to do is think about who he/she wants to summon and say their name. The child will instinctively know the name of every summon. The child can talk to people and summons telepathically. The summons may not disobey what the child says. The summons will meet with a punishment of the child's choice if they do disobey the child. The severity of the punishment will depend on what the summon did or didn't do. The child will become the strongest person in the world. My hope is that he/she is treated well. If not, those who harmed him/her could come to an untimely end." Constantine said. "The last two sentences were added by a human one hundred years ago. We left it in because technically, if you wanted to, you could go evil and kill everyone who ever wronged you. That is your choice though. You could easily go evil and leave the people who wronged you alive." Constantine said. "I am surprised that Konoha treats you as badly as they do. They must've lost the copy of the Legend of the Summoner they were sent. A hundred years ago, after the human added that last part, he sent a copy to every shinobi village." Constantine said.

"So, as The Summoner, what do I do?" Naruto asked. "You get stronger." Constantine said. "As the Trinity Council, we are the strongest head summons. No one has been able to summon any of us on the council, meaning that you will be the only one able to summon wolves, bears, and tigers. We are going to give you training scrolls because we want you to become the strongest person in the world as fast as possible. We don't want a weak summoner. Instead of walking around in the forest all day, I recommend you go to a quiet and hidden place to train using these scrolls." Constantine said as he pushed a huge scroll and a small scroll to Naruto after they appeared in a poof of smoke. "Why is one scroll so much bigger than the other?" Naruto asked. "That is simple. The small one is a scroll on how to use chakra, while the bigger scroll is a storage scroll that contains the scrolls I want you to study over the years. I left the one about using chakra out because you need to have the ability to use chakra to use the storage scroll. When you are done with the scroll on using chakra, seal it in the storage scroll. All you need to do is place the small scroll on a blank spot in the storage scroll and add chakra. It will seal automatically. Then, go to the beginning of the storage scroll, add chakra to the first spot, and a scroll for you to study will appear in a poof of smoke." Constantine said. "Okay. When will I see you and the rest of the Trinity Council again?" Naruto said.

"The only reason we appeared in the real world tonight was to try and find The Summoner. Now that we found you, we won't be able to summon ourselves here anymore. You will see us again when you get strong enough to summon us. Don't worry about that though. I gave you plenty of scrolls to study. I doubt you will run out before you get strong enough to summon one of us. There are even some scrolls later on to teach you how to create your own jutsus. Don't skip ahead to those though. You need to work your way up to something as difficult as creating your own jutsus. I wish I could protect you from those villagers, but that would just draw more attention to you and do more harm than good." Constantine said. "You are probably right. The villagers would think I brainwashed you with demonic powers to do my bidding." Naruto said. "You are right about that. I am surprised someone as young as you understands that. You are very intelligent, Naruto. You could even be a genius. That will help you in your training." Constantine said. "To protect yourself, I would hide the fact that you are The Summoner. I doubt anyone would recognize your whisker marks as the mark of The Summoner. If Konoha lost the Legend of The Summoner, the other shinobi villages probably did too. A hundred years can make people forget some important things. Also, along with hiding your identity as The Summoner, hide your strength and intelligence. We don't want them knowing you are training with an outside source. You will pretend to gain the exact amount of strength you need to gain a higher rank. Eventually, when you get the streaks in your hair, put on a genjutsu and wear it 24-7. You can even make yourself look shorter and pudgy so the villagers think of you as less of a threat. They will most likely still attack you, but they won't try to kill you if they don't view you as a threat. Stay safe until we see you again. Bye Naruto." Constantine said as the Trinity Council disappeared in three poofs of smoke.

"I guess I should get home while it is dark so no one sees these scrolls." Naruto said to himself as he began to walk home.

Two years later…

Naruto woke up in his run-down apartment. He was going to start the academy today along with a lot of other kids in Konoha. They were all six-years-old like him, but Naruto knew none of them would become his friends. They would all do what their parents said and stay away from him. Naruto got out of bed and took a shower. The freezing cold water poured over him. He told the landlord the water heater was broken two years ago, as soon as he got the apartment, but the landlord just called him a demon and refused to fix it. Naruto got out and dressed in an obnoxiously orange jumpsuit. He didn't like orange, but it was the only thing the shop owners would sell him. He left his apartment and started to walk to the academy.

As Naruto walked, he thought about all that had happened in the past two years. His hair had gotten streaks in it on his sixth birthday. He put his genjutsu up the same day. It only hid the streaks in his hair for the moment, but he knew as he got older, he would make himself shorter and pudgy to seem like less of a threat. The reason he wanted to seem like less of a threat was the villagers. For the past two years, the villagers beat him every chance they got. They beat him at least twice a day. He kept count. He also imagined what would happen if they saw him as a threat. It would be twice as bad as what happened to him now. He had Low Chuunin level chakra reserves. He suppressed his chakra so no one would become aware of his true strength. He was High Genin level in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Healing jutsu. For kenjutsu, he had to practice with two wooden swords he found in an alley. They were in bad shape, but functional. He had to put up with it until he saved enough money from the allowance the Hokage gave him to buy himself some training katanas. He can summon lower-level summons. He summoned Ari on a regular basis because he was good company and interrupted his usually solitary life. He had created a mask to fool the villagers into thinking he was a stupid kid who was always happy. He knew that his stupidity mask would go perfectly with the orange jumpsuit he was forced to wear. Naruto looked up and realized he was at the academy where they would train him to be a genin.

'Great. Time to listen to lectures on things I already know and act like an idiot who doesn't even know what chakra is. This is such a waste of time. I could be training in the forest instead of sitting here and learning nothing new. I wish I didn't have to pretend to be an idiot and weak, but it is the only way to guarantee the villagers won't try to kill me.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked into the academy. He walked to his classroom and sat down with a big grin on his face. 'Welcome to a new level of my own personal Hell.' Naruto thought as a teacher came in and started to talk about chakra and what it's uses were.

Six years later…

A twelve-year-old Naruto had just passed the test his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, gave him. On the outside, he was thrilled to officially be a genin. His sensei and teammates looked at him like he was crazy for all the noise he was making. Naruto's teammates were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. They both thought of him as the Dead-Last of the academy and hated him. Naruto wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't want anyone to know his true strength until it was necessary. Sure, he doesn't like the fact that he is hated, but he has come to except it. When Naruto stopped faking his joy at passing, Kakashi told them to meet at the bridge at nine tomorrow morning for their first mission as genin. They all left their separate ways after Sakura turned Naruto down for a date. The only reason Naruto asked her out was because it was a part of his stupidity mask. It would be weird if a boy his age didn't have a crush on a girl. Naruto had no crush on a girl for a very good reason. He was gay. He knew that boys were supposed to like girls, so he made his crush on Sakura a part of his stupidity mask. He had no problem with being gay, but he knew the villagers would have a problem with it. He needed to keep his stupidity mask and genjutsu on at all times or the villagers would kill him for being a threat and different.

Naruto began to think back over what happened the past few years. He was still beaten at least twice a day, but the villagers did change it up a bit. They started using weapons like kunai, shuriken, and anything else they could get their hands on to attack him with. He now had scars all over his body. He just added a feature to his genjutsu to hide the scars along with the streaks in his hair. He also made the genjutsu make him look shorter and pudgy. His apartment was still the same run-down place it was when he first moved in years ago. He began to henge into an average looking person when he shopped because if he went into the stores as himself, he would be sold the worst merchandise or kicked out. He bought himself some nice clothes (not orange) and two training katanas while under a henge. He added another feature to his genjutsu to make it look like he still wore the orange jumpsuit, but in reality, he was wearing the nice clothes he bought. He had Low Sannin level chakra reserves. He was High Jounin level in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Healing jutsu, and Forbidden jutsu. He can summon lower-level, mid-level, and higher-level summons. He still couldn't summon a head summon though. He realized he was at his run-down apartment. He walked in and went to bed without changing.

Two years later…

A fourteen-year-old Naruto sat alone in a clearing in the woods. He was thinking about the day when he would be strong enough to reveal his true strength. At the moment, Naruto had Kage level chakra reserves. He was Mid-Sannin level in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Healing jutsu, and Forbidden jutsu. He can summon all the summons, even the head summons. He summoned Constantine as soon as he was able to. Constantine was impressed with his genjutsu and the stupidity mask. He told Naruto it was a very affective method to hide his true strength and seem like less of a threat. Naruto was wondering when the day would come when he could take off the genjutsu and the stupidity mask. He figured when he turned twenty-two, he would be strong enough to show his true self. He wanted to get strong enough to fight off the whole village of Konoha before he revealed himself. The last thing Naruto wanted was to reveal himself and then be killed by the villagers and ninjas of Konoha because they viewed him as a threat. Naruto let out a long sigh as he stood up. He than began to walk towards his run-down apartment. Until he turned twenty-two, he would just have to continue with his act.


	2. Chapter 1

AN-Chapter 1! The beginning of the real story! The prologue just told you a little about Naruto's life. We will soon begin a relationship between Itachi and Naruto. Well, let's start the beginning of the real story.

Legend-

Speaking "…"

Thinking/Telepathy '…'

Jutsus _Italics_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Naruto was now a twenty-year-old Jounin. He was on a team with Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. They were a five-man team that was created to protect Konoha and do difficult away missions. To everyone in Konoha, Naruto was an average Jounin. He had Mid-Jounin level chakra reserves. He was Mid-Jounin level in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. In reality, he was far from your average Jounin. While most of the people in Konoha thought he was the weakest of his team, he was actually the strongest of the five-man team. All of the knowledge the village of Konoha had on his ninja skills and level were wrong. Naruto suppressed his chakra and used the bare minimum of the abilities he needed to complete a mission.

Naruto was actually a Kage level ninja. In his chakra reserves, he had the same amount of chakra three Kages would. Naruto had trained his reserves to replenish the chakra he uses as it is used, so he basically has unlimited chakra reserves. He is Kage level in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Healing jutsu, and Forbidden jutsu. Naruto can still summon all of the summons, but he can now summon multiple head summons at once. Naruto is also The Summoner, the strongest ninja for hire. He became The Summoner when he turned fifteen. The Summoner's Bingo Book page looks like this:

The Summoner

SS-Ranked Ninja for Hire (Only SS-Ranked Ninja in the Bingo Book)

Missions

SS-280

S-120

A-40

Location: Somewhere in Fire Country

Weapons of Choice: Two black katanas, kunais, and shurikens.

**THE SUMMONER IS A POWERFUL NINJA. WE RECOMMEND YOU DON'T ATTACK HIM. IF YOU DO ATTACK HIM, WE PRAY FOR YOUR SAFE VOYAGE TO THE AFTERLIFE.**

The last part on his bingo book page always made him smile. He liked how the last section was all capitalized and bold to make it stand out. He bought the two black katanas mentioned while he was on a mission in Water Country. They were his sixteenth birthday present to himself.

Naruto kept his true strength and his life as The Summoner hidden from Konoha. He didn't want anyone to know about his life yet. He knew he was strong enough to protect himself from whatever may happen after Konoha finds out, but he said he would wait until he was twenty-two to tell Konoha. He planned to keep the promise he made to himself. He has been hiding himself for sixteen years, how bad could two more be. Naruto began to think about how bad two more years could be. You may think the attacks stopped now that he is twenty and a Jounin, but you would be wrong. He is attacked by larger groups to make sure that if he fights back, the villagers and ninjas will be able to hold him back and beat him down. That's right. I said ninjas. Some of the people he fights alongside and calls comrades attack him. He could easily kill them all and get away, but he doesn't fight back. He doesn't want to be kicked out of Konoha for attacking a fellow citizen of Konoha. Even though he is treated like crap here, it is still his home. He also vowed to protect Konoha and it's people when he became a ninja. He doesn't want to break his vow. Naruto has been beaten for sixteen long years. He has lost count of how many beatings he has gotten and how many scars he has. He knows he has gotten at least two beatings a day for most of his life, sometimes more. His life has been Hell, but he still refuses to turn evil and kill everyone in Konoha who ever hurt him (almost the whole village).

Right now, Naruto was waiting at the Village of Konoha's gates. He was waiting for his team to show up. When covered by his genjutsu, Naruto was 5'4" tall and in a bright orange jumpsuit (the stores still refused to sell him better clothes when he wasn't henged so he had to keep his nice clothes hidden). He had short, spiky golden blond hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to shine with happiness. He was also a little pudgy. He also gave himself a slightly higher voice to go with the appearance. The genjutsu made him look like a short man who has yet to lose his baby fat. It did exactly what Naruto wanted it to. It made him look weak. It also covered up the streaks in his hair and the scars on his body. Even though he could heal himself in only three minutes after the beatings, he still scarred.

'I know I am ten minutes early, but they should be here by now.' Naruto thought. As soon as Naruto finished thinking that, Itachi appeared. Itachi was twenty-four years old. He was 6'0" tall. He wore baggy black pants, black long-sleeved shirt that showed off his toned upper body, black combat boots, and an Anbu issue sword strapped to his back. He also had a kunai pouch and a shuriken pouch strapped to his right leg. He had long black hair that reached a little past his shoulder blades. It was tied back in a loose ponytail. He had black eyes that rarely showed any emotion other than seriousness. He also had two thin stress lines, one under each eye. "Hi Naruto. What are you doing here so early?" Itachi said. 'I can't say I left early so I wouldn't get beaten right before a mission. What should I say?' Naruto thought. "I finished my morning training early, so I just came here. I figured you and the rest of our team wouldn't be too long." Naruto said. Itachi just looked at him for a minute before turning to watch for the rest of their team. 'I know he knows I am lying, but can't prove it. Why he even cares why I am early is beyond me. The rest of our team and village would be just as happy if I didn't show up at all. He can't care about me. No one in this village does.' Naruto thought to himself.

They stood there in silence until their team arrived fifteen minutes later. They were both thinking the whole time. Itachi was thinking about why Naruto would lie about his reason for being early and Naruto was thinking about why Itachi cares about the fact he was early. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived at the exact same time. Kakashi was 5'9" tall. He was wearing navy blue ninja pants, a navy blue t-shirt, a forest green ninja vest, and navy blue ninja sandals. He had his face covered with a navy blue fabric mask and his silver hair was spiked up, defying gravity. Sasuke was 5'10" tall. He was wearing black ninja pants, black ninja sandals, and a black t-shirt. He had his black hair spiked in the back and black eyes that seemed to look down on almost everyone. Sakura was 5'6" tall. She was wearing a dark gray fighting kimono and matching ninja sandals. She had pink hair that was cut short and green eyes that seemed to look at Sasuke as often as possible. "Good morning Itachi. I can't wait to go on this mission as a team, just the four of us." Sakura said happily. "You mean just the five of us." Itachi said. Sakura then pretended to see Naruto for the first time. "Oh Naruto, I didn't see you there. You are so short; I didn't see you beside Itachi." Sakura said innocently. 'Yeah. The fact that you looked at me deliberately when you said 'just the four of us' must mean nothing.' Naruto thought to himself. He didn't react to the insult on the outside. He took that feature away from his stupidity mask a long time ago. It took too much energy.

"So Kakashi, what is the mission?" Itachi asked. "The mission is to take care of the large group of bandits that keep attacking a nearby village. Their leader calls himself 'The Summoner'. We doubt it is the real one because he has never associated with bandits before now. We still must be cautious on this mission though, on the off chance that it really is The Summoner." Kakashi said. "I am sure if it is really The Summoner, being the idiot he is, Naruto will try to fight him and we can make a safe getaway." Sasuke said. Kakashi and Sakura laughed. Itachi didn't do anything. "You should really laugh more Itachi. No need to hold back when the joke is that funny." Sakura said. "I didn't find it funny at all, Sakura." Itachi said. 'Why didn't Itachi laugh at me? Everyone else in the village would have cracked up when they heard that joke. He even said he didn't find it funny at all. Why is Itachi like that? I know it can't be because he cares about me, so what could be his reason.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Let's get going." Itachi said. The team then left the Village of Konoha and headed towards the nearby village with the bandit problem. On the way there, Naruto thought about why Itachi acts like he does and who would pretend to be him. When they got there, they set up camp and waited for the bandits to show themselves. Itachi was sitting on a log with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto sat in a tree. He preferred the forest to the Village of Konoha any day. Unfortunately, he couldn't live in the forest. The villagers would report him missing and try to rank him an S-rank missing ninja. He didn't really mind the rank, but he didn't feel like having hunter ninjas after him. He already had enough problems; he didn't need to add that to the list. "Dead-Last, even if you stay in the tree for the rest of your life, it won't really make you any taller." Sasuke said to him. Naruto thought to himself 'Just two more years. I only have to put up with this crap for two more years. I can make it two more years. Right?' Naruto then pulled out a scroll he had in his pocket. He figured he would try to read to stop thinking about the crap everyone puts him through. "Naruto, reading that won't do anything. You are too dumb to understand it." Sasuke told him. Once again Naruto ignored him. 'Being a genius and having to hide it sucks. Just two more years. I can suffer through this two more years.' Naruto thought to himself. "What is with the silent treatment? Are you too busy living the good life up in the tree?" Sasuke asked. Naruto twitched at the good life comment. Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura noticed. "That must be it, Sasuke. He must have had a really good life. He has an apartment all to himself, and he can do whatever he wants. He doesn't even have to pay for it himself. The Hokage pays for everything according to my mom. He must think he is better than everyone else. He must have become Jounin because of a favor from the Hokage." Sakura said. Itachi glared at Sakura. She didn't notice. Naruto was tense and he twitched at the part about him becoming a Jounin just because of the Hokage and not because of his skills. "He obviously doesn't train as hard as we do. He doesn't have any scars as far as I know." Sakura said to everyone but Naruto. Naruto tensed even more before he shoved the scroll back in his pocket and jumped off the tree. He landed in front of the log his team sat on, but he was facing away from them. 'I can't take this for two more years! I can't! They think I have a good life and no scars! What are they, idiots? No ninja can avoid scars. It is impossible. And my life is about as good as Orochimaru is.' Naruto thought to himself as his eyes began to become cold and emotionless. He let that part of his genjutsu fade away.

"You think my life is good because I live by myself in an apartment and have no scars?" Naruto said. Kakashi noticed the change in Naruto's behavior and got ready to attack him. Naruto turned around and began to walk towards them. Before he even got a step, Kakashi did a few hand seals and shouted _Relive your bad memories jutsu_. Just before the hand seals were finished, Naruto thought of a small gray dog with blue eyes. He then said "Ari." Right after that, the genjutsu took affect. Naruto froze with a blank look on his face and fell as Ari appeared in a poof of smoke. "Naruto?" Ari said. "What are you doing here, Ari?" Kakashi asked. "I was summoned, I came. That is not important right now. What I want to know is why Naruto is under a genjutsu and what genjutsu it is." Ari said. "Naruto is under a genjutsu because his idiot of a teammate named Kakashi put him under a genjutsu." Itachi said while glaring at Kakashi. "What were you thinking putting Naruto under a genjutsu?" Itachi asked. "His eyes were cold and emotionless. I thought he was going to attack us because his eyes are normally never like that." Kakashi said. "You idiot, his eyes have been that way for years. I can't blame him for having cold and emotionless eyes after what he has been through. My only question is why he allowed you to see what his eyes really look like. He normally keeps the happy eyes of his genjutsu on at all times. I want to know what was said to make him react like that." Ari said. "He was called dumb and short." Kakashi said. "He can ignore those insults. They wouldn't affect him like this." Ari said. "He was told he had a good life, he got his position as a Jounin because of the Hokage, and he trains less then us because he has no scars." Kakashi said. "That explains it. Those are insults he can't ignore. Especially when they are all said together like they were today." Ari said. "Why can't he ignore those insults? He ignores all the others." Sakura said. "He can't ignore the good life part because his life was a living Hell for him. He can't ignore the part about the Hokage giving him the rank of Jounin because he worked hard to earn his skills and telling him he didn't earn his rank as a Jounin is like a slap in the face. Last but not least, he can't ignore the part about him training less than you and having no scars because he has trained more then any of you and he has more scars than all of you combined. You telling him he is weak because he has no scars couldn't be farther from the truth. He is strong because he has so many scars." Ari said.

"What do you mean by he is strong because he has so many scars? There is not a scar on him." Sasuke said. "Didn't you listen? I mentioned how he normally kept the happy eyes of his genjutsu up. What do you think the rest of the genjutsu covers? It covers his body. The Naruto you know is nothing but a mask of stupidity and a well made genjutsu. Speaking of genjutsu, what did you place him under Kakashi? You never told me." Ari said. "I placed him under the _Relive your bad memories jutsu_." Kakashi said. "WHAT?!" Ari yelled. "What is the big deal?" Kakashi said. "I mentioned how his life was a living Hell, right? That was not my way of saying that his life really sucked sometimes. It was my way of saying he was put through Hell almost everyday of his life. It started when he was four, so he has sixteen whole years of bad memories to live through. It almost killed him the first time. I don't think he can survive his life a second time. We need to get him out. Can you take your genjutsu off, Kakashi?" Ari said. "No, I can't. It has to run it's course." Kakashi said. "Shit. He was about to reveal his true self to you or he wouldn't have revealed his eyes. This wouldn't have happened if you waited five minutes to cast this genjutsu. When at his true strength, he has a genjutsu shield that stops any genjutsu from being cast on him." Ari said to Kakashi. "What do you mean by true strength? And how bad could the idiot's life really have been?" Sasuke said. "What do you not get about sixteen years of bad memories?! Do you think he wore a genjutsu 24-7 for fun?! It is not my place to tell you about his life. I have already said too much. You can ask him the rest if he wakes up. For now, we have to wait patiently and hope that the genjutsu making him live through his bad memories of the last sixteen years doesn't kill him." Ari said.

"I have one more question." said Kakashi. "What?" Ari asked. "I didn't summon you and Naruto only said your name. He gave no blood and did no hand seals so he couldn't have summoned you. Naruto's name also isn't on the dog contract. How did you get summoned when no one did the _Summoning jutsu_?" Kakashi said. "That is another thing I can't tell you. Ask Naruto if he wakes up." Ari said as he walked over to Naruto. "Well, from how his genjutsu is looking, you would think he is fine, but I am sure under the genjutsu, he is in pure agony. I would dispel it myself to check on his condition, but the only one who can dispel it is Naruto himself. You guys have a mission to complete. The bandits are on their way to the village. I can smell them. I will stay and watch over Naruto. You guys will have to attack the bandits as a four man team because Kakashi put Naruto under a genjutsu. Don't worry about The Summoner that is leading them. He is a fake. I know the real summoner. We are friends. He wouldn't work with bandits. If he needed to attack a village, he is powerful enough to do it himself. And before any of you ask, I know about your mission because Kakashi told me before he met you guys at the meeting spot. Now go beat up some bandits. Hopefully, the genjutsu will be over and Naruto will be fine by the time you are back." Ari said. Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura all left Naruto in the camp with Ari. They went towards the village because they knew the bandits would be there soon. They weren't really thinking about their mission though. They were all thinking about what Naruto was hiding from them.


	3. Chapter 2

AN-Chapter 2! I know it seems like Itachi doesn't care a lot about Naruto because he barely talks to him and he only glared at Sakura and didn't stop her completely, but that is because he is generally a quiet person. Also, Itachi doesn't know the real Naruto yet, so he isn't really attached to Naruto yet. He cares about him as a team member and friend, but nothing more. I'm going to change that after he meets the real Naruto. Both Naruto and Itachi will quickly grow feelings for each other as they spend time together. Yay! On with the story…

Legend-

Speaking "…"

Thinking/Telepathy '…'

Jutsus _Italics_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura finished the mission in thirty minutes flat. There were only 100 bandits and the fake summoner was only Mid-Jounin level. They were about to go back to their camp to check on Naruto when the people of the village they saved insisted they stay for the night. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura politely accepted the offer because even though they were curious about Naruto, they didn't really care about him enough to give up a night on a soft bed for a night on the hard forest floor. Itachi looked at them before telling the people of the village that he had to check on a comrade. He then glared at the rest of his team before saying he would meet them at nine a.m. at the entrance of the village. Itachi then left them in the village to rest. 'I hope they have bad dreams for the way they treated Naruto, our teammate.' Itachi thought to himself as he made his way to the camp.

Ari was just outside of the camp waiting for him. "Where are the others? I know they couldn't have died from that small group of bandits." Ari said. "They decided to stay behind to sleep in the village. I decided it was more important to check on Naruto and left them in the village after setting up a place and time to meet. Sometimes I can't believe them. I know they are curious about Naruto, but they don't care about what happens to him at all. I am ashamed to be related to Sasuke sometimes." Itachi said. "I can't say I am surprised. I should have expected as much from them, being from Konoha. I am actually surprised you came back. I am sure you were told to stay away from him and all sorts of untrue rumors. Why did you come back? No one else in Konoha would have. They would have left him for dead." Ari said. "Konoha's not that bad. I am sure that there are some people who care about him. I came because no matter what I heard about Naruto, I have never seen him do anything bad. Plus, rumors are most of the time untrue. I have no reason to believe the petty gossip of women who have too much time on their hands." Itachi said. "If you didn't have the sharingan, I would think you weren't an Uchiha. They are normally the "I am superior to you" types that judge first, think later." Ari said. "Well, I guess I am the exception. So, how is Naruto?" Itachi said.

"He could be better. He woke up, but all he will do is lean against a tree and stare in front of himself at nothing. He dropped the genjutsu completely, so what you will see is what he really looks like. You seem to be the only person that has never been mean to him, so hopefully you can get him to talk to you. I should also warn you about his eyes. They are worse than the cold and emotionless ones you saw earlier. Just go see for yourself. Don't hurt him more. I don't think he can take it. One last thing, don't mention his scars. He normally wouldn't mind, but in the state he is in now, I don't think he would respond well." Ari told Itachi. "You mentioned his scars earlier. How did he get them? Why did he feel the need to hide them all this time?" Itachi said. "I can't answer that. Maybe if you can get him to talk to you, he will tell you. Just don't insult him. Normally he would be fine because he has taken insults all his life, but he is fragile right now. Even if it is just a joke, don't say anything he could interpret as an insult." Ari said as he led Itachi into the camp. What Itachi saw shocked him. He saw the best looking man he had ever laid eyes on. The man was 5'10" tall. He had waist length golden blond hair with royal blue streaks in it. It was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He wore baggy black pants, a black tank top, and black combat boots. He had three whisker marks on each cheek. The man also had two black katana tattoos, one on the inside of each wrist. His tan skin was covered in scars that criss-crossed over each other. The only place that had no scars were the palms of his hands, the bottom of his feet, and his head. The thing that stood out the most though was his eyes. They looked dead. They were blue, but they looked faded. His eyes held a deep sadness and wisdom that should be impossible for anyone to have. "That is really Naruto?" Itachi asked Ari.

"Yeah. Go talk to him. Hopefully he will respond. His eyes show all the sadness he has and is going through. It breaks my heart that he has to be in so much pain. The thought that someone as nice as him could go through enough terrible things that he could get like this makes you wonder if there is any good left in this world. Please try and bring him back. He was never the happy idiot you knew, but he was still a wonderful person. I think if you get the chance to know him, you will like him." Ari said as he left Itachi alone with Naruto. Itachi walked over to the best looking man he has ever seen and sat down in front of him, so that he had to look at him. "Hi Naruto." Itachi said softly. Naruto looked at him with his dead eyes full of sadness. "I knew you would lie sometimes, but I never knew about what. I would like to know why you lied to me and why you hid your appearance. Ari also mentioned your true strength. It makes me wonder how strong you are. I know you were Mid-Jounin level before, so I wonder how strong you are now." Itachi said. Naruto just looked at him with his dead eyes. "I hope you are listening and not just tuning me out. It is rare I talk this much to anyone. The others on our team are at the village we saved. I told them I would meet them at the village entrance tomorrow morning. I am sorry they didn't come, but you know how they are. They probably would have done you more harm than good anyways. My stupid little brother has too much of a superiority complex to even think about helping someone else." Itachi said. Naruto eyes were still on him, but at the superiority complex part the eyes sparkled a little before becoming dead again. Itachi noticed this. 'At least he is listening.' Itachi thought to himself.

"So, are you going to talk to me, or am I going to have a one-sided conversation?" Itachi asked. Naruto just looked at him. "I take that as a one-sided conversation. I am okay with that, I guess. I am not used to talking so much, but I am willing to try it. Let's see, I could tell you a little about myself. I have two stress lines under my eyes because from a young age, I was pressured to become a prodigy. I am actually happy I was pulled out of Anbu to become a part of a Jounin team. My father was less than thrilled, but I actually prefer being a Jounin. It is a lot less stressful. What else? You know about my brother, Sasuke. You might even know him better than I do. I never really saw the real him until I became a part of this team. I never used to think he would insult someone for being weaker than him. Even though it looks like you aren't weaker than him, he thought you were and insulted you for it every chance he got. I am ashamed he did that. I would apologize for him, but I know he would just take it back or do something to insult you again. I wish I could say that isn't how most Uchihas are, but I can't. Most Uchihas have superiority complexes and believe that no one is better than them. Thankfully, I somehow managed to become one of the few Uchihas that don't have a superiority complex. I am probably Low-Sannin level in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu. I have Mid-Sannin level chakra reserves. I hope you will tell me your strength when you feel up to it." Itachi said. Naruto looked at him with his dead eyes filled to the brim with sadness. He seemed to want to say something, but he wasn't ready yet. 'Maybe if I tell something more personal, that no one else knows.' Itachi thought to himself.

"Well, you seem to want to talk, but you aren't quite ready. So, I guess you get to hear more about me. My father wants me to marry a nice woman that he approves of and have kids. I really have no desire to do that. Not that I don't like kids. They are great, but I don't think I am meant to have any kids." Itachi said. Naruto gave him a questioning look with his dead eyes. "Well, I see you are reacting more. You are wondering why I don't want to get married and have kids. I have nothing against getting married if I find the right person, but even if that happened, I couldn't have kids." Itachi said. Once again he got a questioning look from Naruto. "Now you are wondering if I am not against getting married, why I couldn't have kids. Well, I couldn't have kids because it would be physically impossible. It seems like I will have to spell it out for you. This is something I have told no one other than you, so I expect you to keep it to yourself. I'm gay. Two guys can't exactly have kids. Impossible. I figure, I will leave continuing the Uchiha clan to Sasuke, and I will find a nice guy and live with him. So, are you ready to talk yet?" Itachi asked. He looked at Naruto and his dead eyes were focused completely on him. It was kind of unnerving, but he didn't mind it because it meant Naruto was getting better. "How about I ask you a question and you try to answer?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded his head, but his eyes never left Itachi's face. "Okay, let's start off simple. Do you have a problem with me being gay?" Itachi said. Naruto shook his head. "Okay, good to know. I was hoping you weren't homophobic. Next question, why don't you mind? Most people would." Itachi said.

Naruto looked at Itachi before trying to say something. It was too low for Itachi to hear, so Itachi moved beside Naruto and leaned against the tree. Naruto leaned over towards Itachi. "I don't mind that you are gay because I am gay too." Naruto whispered in Itachi's ear. Itachi recognized that Naruto's voice was no longer the high-pitched voice it used to be, but he had a more pressing thought he had to address. Itachi looked at him shocked. It was the first time Naruto saw emotion in Itachi's pitch black eyes. "I thought you had a crush on Sakura." Itachi said. "Part of my stupidity mask. It wouldn't be good to be hated more just because of my sexual preference." Naruto said quietly. "You have a good point. I want to ask some other questions that are little more personal. Is that okay?" Itachi asked. He didn't want Naruto to go back into his shell. Naruto nodded his head, but you could tell he was nervous. Itachi noticed this and reached out and grabbed Naruto's right hand with his left hand to give him support. Naruto looked down at their hands before he looked back up at Itachi, waiting for the question. "Where did you get your scars? I can only see the ones on your arms, but I can tell there are probably more." Itachi said. Naruto looked at his arms and traced a scar on his right arm with his left hand. "I got them in Konoha." Naruto said. "How could you get them in Konoha? All the missions you went on in Konoha were peaceful." Itachi said. "Who said I got them on a mission?" Naruto said while looking into Itachi's eyes. Itachi could tell the questions were getting to him. "Do you want me to stop?" Itachi asked. Naruto shook his head. "I want to tell you something before you continue with the questions though." Naruto said quietly. Itachi nodded his head to tell Naruto to continue. "You asked how strong I am. I am Kage level in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Healing jutsu, and Forbidden jutsu. I have three Kages worth of chakra in my reserves that replenishes itself as I use it, so I basically have unlimited chakra. I also am a Ninja for Hire. I am The Summoner. Being The Summoner allows me to summon any summon I want. I also have the ability to talk telepathically with the people of my choice and the summons. Also, because I am the head summoner of all the summons, they follow my orders before they follow anyone else's. Basically, if Kakashi ordered Ari to deliver a message and I told him not to, he would listen to me, not Kakashi. I can also take a summoning contract away from any summoner. That means I can forbid them from summoning the contracted animal. If I wanted, I could take your summoning contract for panthers away and make you unable to summon them." Naruto said quietly. Itachi just stared at him for a minute.

Then Itachi said "Why would you hide your strength if you are that strong? Most people would show it off." "I hid my strength because it was the only way to guarantee my safety. I would have been killed if anyone knew my true strength." Naruto said. "Killed?! By who? Also, you never explained how you got your scars in Konoha?" Itachi asked. Naruto began to shake as he answered. "I would be killed because I would be seen as a threat. If Sasuke was a strong as I was, the Village of Konoha would consider it a gift. I am considered a demon in Konoha because of my whisker marks and the fact that I was born the day after the Kyuubi attack. I decided to hide my strength after I found out I was The Summoner. I was four. I needed to protect myself from the villagers in Konoha. If they found out I had this power, they would have considered it demonic and killed me. I created the stupidity mask. I created the genjutsu when I turned six and added to it as I grew up. Hiding my strength was the only way until I was strong enough to be able to take on the whole Village of Konoha and win. I was planning on revealing myself when I was twenty-two. I am strong enough now, but I made a promise to reveal myself when I turned twenty-two. When Sasuke and Sakura started mouthing off, I couldn't take it anymore. Telling me I had a good life is like telling Tsunade she is weak. It is the complete opposite of the truth. I couldn't take being the target of the abuse any longer. That is why I revealed my eyes. I figured it would be best to reveal my true self a little, and then warn you, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura that I was about to drop my genjutsu. Obviously, I was put under a genjutsu before I could…" Naruto said quietly. He was still shaking. Itachi looked at Naruto and said quietly "You haven't told me how you got the scars."

"The scars…" Naruto whispered. "I began getting these scars when I was four. For the past sixteen years, I have been getting more and more scars everyday. I am trained in healing jutsu, but it still leaves scars. The precise control it takes to leave no scars is only possible by a truly skilled medic like Tsunade. I was training in everything. The healing jutsus were just to help me stay alive and keep others alive if necessary. With Sakura around, it never became necessary to reveal I knew healing jutsus. I only had to use the healing jutsus on myself. As I said, it began when I was four; I was kicked out of the orphanage. I guess having a 'demon' around wasn't appealing to the adults that took care of the orphaned kids. The Third got me a run-down apartment, which I still live in. When the villagers found out I was living alone, it was like open season. That is when the beatings started. I actually found out I was The Summoner when hiding in the forest from the villagers. I have been getting attacked by the villagers twice a day since I was four. A little after I entered the academy, the villagers decided to change it up a bit. Just punching and kicking the demon brat was getting old I guess. They decided to add weapons. You name it; I have probably been attacked with it. This still continues to this day, although now some ninjas join in too. I think the villagers consider it tradition. A day just isn't complete unless you have some of my blood on your hands. I could have easily killed all the people that attack me the past few years, but I made a vow to protect Konoha and it's people when I became a ninja. I didn't want to break my vow. It seems less important now that I have lived through my Hell of a life again, thanks to the genjutsu Kakashi put on me. I still won't go out of my way to attack them, but if they attack me, I will fight back. I can't take any more of this abuse, emotional or physical. I lost count of how many times I have been beaten and how many scars I have. It is that bad. That is how I got my scars. Even though I hid my strength and acted like an idiot, I was still attacked, but I wasn't killed because of my stupidity mask and genjutsu. I would be dead if I would have been my true self." Naruto said quietly. "I think it is time to be myself though. I am tired of getting beaten and just sitting there, not fighting back because I didn't want to be kicked out of Konoha. It may have been my own personal Hell, but Konoha is still my home. I want to be able to be my true self, Naruto Uzumaki, The Summoner." Naruto said while shaking more than he was before. After hearing Naruto's story, Itachi wanted to kill most of Konoha. He may not be able to do that, but he could comfort Naruto now, when he needed it the most. Itachi pulled Naruto towards him using the hand he was holding. He then wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him.

"You can cry if you want. I don't mind. I think if anyone deserves to cry, it is you. My guess is you haven't cried in years because of your stupidity mask." Itachi said softly into Naruto's ear while holding him. Naruto began to shake harder and tears began to flow from his dead eyes. Naruto grabbed Itachi's shirt in his hands and cried his heart out. After an hour of crying, Itachi still held Naruto as they both fell asleep together in the forest.


	4. Chapter 3

AN-Chapter 3! I wrote the first ItachixNaruto moment of the story. They had a nice talk, don't you think? Itachi and Naruto meet up with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura in this chapter. I am sure you are curious about what's going to happen so let's get on with the story.

Legend-

Speaking "…"

Thinking/Telepathy '…'

Jutsus _Italics_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own the song "When I Think About Angels" by Jamie O'Neal.

Chapter 3

Itachi woke up leaning against a tree with a weight on his chest. He opened his pitch black eyes to see what was on his chest. He saw a sleeping Naruto with tear tracks running down his cheeks. Itachi immediately remembered what happened the day before. He smiled a slight smile that you would think was a smirk at first glance as he looked down at Naruto. He lay still waiting for Naruto to wake up. He didn't want to wake him, but they had to leave for the entrance of the village to meet Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. After a few minutes, Naruto began to stir in his sleep. He cuddled closer to Itachi, attracted to the warmth of another body. "Naruto…" Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto immediately sat straight up. He looked at Itachi with his dead eyes and remembered what happened the day before. "Thanks." Naruto said quietly to Itachi. "There is nothing to thank me for. I just did what I thought was right and what I wanted to do." Itachi said. Naruto smiled a small true smile as he looked at Itachi.

"Well, I still appreciate it. No one else would have done that for me." Naruto whispered in Itachi's ear. Naruto and Itachi then got up. "I told them I would meet them at nine so we should change and go to the village entrance soon." Itachi said to Naruto. "Okay, but before I do that, I have two things I want to do." Naruto said. "And they are?" Itachi asked. "I need to inform you about my plan to put my genjutsu back on. I don't plan on keeping it on for long. Just until we get back to Konoha and I feel it is the right time to reveal who I truly am." Naruto told Itachi. "Okay. I can understand that, but that still doesn't tell me what the second thing is." Itachi said looking at Naruto curiously. He just couldn't seem to keep the emotion out of his eyes when he was around Naruto now. The real Naruto made Itachi act differently than he would normally. "The second thing I want to do is this." Naruto whispered as he gently placed his lips on Itachi's. A second later, Naruto pulled back and went to change. Itachi stood there in the clearing for a second before following Naruto's example. As Itachi went into the forest to change, he thought 'I think I might love Naruto.'

A few minutes later, Itachi came out wearing black baggy pants, a black T-shirt, black combat boots, and an Anbu issue sword strapped to his back. He had a kunai pouch and a shuriken pouch strapped to his right leg. He had his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail like always. A few seconds later, Naruto came out covered in his genjutsu. He was once again the short, pudgy man in an orange jumpsuit with short, spiky golden blond hair. Most people would assume he was younger than he actually was because he was short and his choice of attire. The only difference was instead of the happy eyes; his dead eyes were still there. "It feels weird seeing your genjutsu now that I know what you really look like. The only thing that still reminds me of the real you is your eyes." Itachi said. "Well, you will see my true self again soon. Putting the genjutsu back on is only temporary. I chose to leave the fake happiness eyes off because I am tired of pretending to be happy. No one could be that happy." Naruto said.

"Well, we should get going. We don't want to keep our 'wonderful' teammates waiting, now do we?" Itachi said. Naruto smiled a small true smile before nodding his head. 'It seems he still can't bring himself to laugh. Has he ever even really laughed? If he faked his happiness, he most likely faked all of his laughs too.' Itachi thought to himself. Itachi and Naruto began the long walk to the village's entrance. When they got there, it was exactly nine. They both leaned against a tree beside each other. Itachi was beginning to like leaning against a tree. If it gave him the excuse to be this close to Naruto, he was planning on leaning against as many trees as possible. "Where are they? I told them I would be here at nine." Itachi said. "I don't know. Knowing Kakashi, he is probably the hold up. I know for a fact that Sasuke and Sakura take turns dragging him to our meeting spots." Naruto said quietly. "You are probably right. We will wait a few more minutes before we go and get them ourselves." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. Itachi felt it because they were so close to each other.

A few minutes later, they both began to walk into the village. When they went into the only inn the village had, they saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura walking towards them. "Well, now that Naruto and I have found you, we can get going. I would like to get to Konoha soon." Itachi said as he and Naruto turned around and walked out of the inn. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura followed. They had been walking about fifteen minutes when Sasuke decided to open his big mouth. "Why are you so quiet, idiot? You haven't said a word since we met up." Sasuke said. Naruto just looked at him with his dead eyes. Sasuke was so shocked, he stopped walking. Everyone stopped to see what was wrong. "What is wrong with your eyes?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi and Sakura looked at Naruto's eyes. They were shocked. His eyes looked dead. "Itachi, is something wrong with my eyes?" Naruto asked. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura recognized that his voice was no longer high. It wasn't deep, but it had a smooth sound to it. "Not really. Just instead of being cold and emotionless like they used to be, they now look dead. I believe it was caused by the genjutsu that made you relive your bad memories." Itachi said. "Oh. That makes sense. Are they really that shocking?" Naruto asked. "In the beginning, they are. Once you get used to them though, it is fine." Itachi told Naruto honestly. "That explains why you aren't freaking out." Naruto said.

Now Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at Itachi shocked. "What?" Itachi asked them. "You are talking. You barely ever talk." Kakashi said. "So? Maybe I just like talking to Naruto. He is actually a good person to have a conversation with." Itachi said. "The idiot is a good person to talk to?" Sasuke asked. "He isn't an idiot, and yes, he is a good person to talk to. Now, we should keep going or we will never make it to Konoha in the amount of time I want to." Itachi said. After Itachi said that, they all continued on their way to Konoha. Naruto got a spark of light in his dead eyes. He then began singing.

Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes?

Why do I see you when a stranger passes by?

I swear, I hear you in the whisper of the wind

I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin

And when it's rainin'

You won't find me complainin' 'cause

When I think about rain

I think about singin'

When I think about singin'

It's a heavenly tune

When I think about Heaven then

I think about angels

When I think about angels

I think about you

The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss

I like the way that they both linger on my lips

Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies

Must be the way my heart is fluttering inside

Beautiful Distraction

You make every thought a chain reaction

When I think about rain

I think about singin'

When I think about singin'

It's a heavenly tune

When I think about Heaven then

I think about angels

When I think about angels

I think about you

Anywhere I go

Anything I do

Everything around me, baby

Makes me think of you

When I think about rain

I think about singin'

When I think about singin'

It's a heavenly tune

When I think about Heaven then

I think about angels

When I think about angels

I think about you

When I think about rain

I think about singin'

When I think about singin'

It's a heavenly tune

When I think about Heaven then

I think about angels

When I think about angels

I think about you

When I think about rain

I think about singin'

When I think about singin'

It's a heavenly tune

When I think about Heaven then

I think about angels

When I think about angels

I think about you

"Why did you sing a love song?" Kakashi asked. "Because I felt like expressing the feelings I have for the person the song was about." Naruto said. "Sakura's eyes are green, idiot." Sasuke said. "Who said it was about Sakura?" Naruto said shocking everyone but Itachi. Itachi knew exactly who the song was for and he planned on showing Naruto how much he liked it later. Naruto's eyes became completely dead again now that the song was over.

When they were ten minutes away from Konoha, Ari came running up to Naruto. "Ari, did you complete the mission?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked toward Naruto and Ari curiously. "Yes, I did." Ari said. "And the result was?" Naruto asked. "Every shinobi village except for Sound, just like you wanted. I still don't know how you managed it." Ari said. "That was easy. The Daimyos knew it was a smart move. Convincing them was simple. It still went even better then I thought it would though. Did you get the papers from the Daimyos?" Naruto said. 'He has connections to the Daimyos!' Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura thought shocked. Itachi wasn't shocked because he knew who Naruto was. "Yes, I have the papers somewhere safe. I still don't know why you did this though." Ari said. "Konoha was for insurance for obvious reasons." Naruto said. Ari nodded. "The other shinobi villages were just because." Naruto said. "I don't buy that for a second. What are you planning?" Ari said. "I am not planning anything." Naruto said. "Bullshit. You are always planning something. What is it this time?" Ari said. "I am not going to tell you. I have been planning this too long. I refuse to let anyone other than myself know. Not even Constantine knows." Naruto said. "Constantine doesn't know?! You better tell him before he finds out from someone else." Ari said. "Don't worry about that. That is where you are going next. To tell Constantine about the success of the mission." Naruto said. "You are sending me?!" Ari asked. "You are the best one for the job. Constantine knows how close we are. He would understand that I sent you because I couldn't talk to him myself." Naruto said. "Okay. I'll tell him. I still can't believe you pulled it off. Especially after you moved it up by two years. I knew you were going to do something like this when you turned twenty-two, I just didn't think it would be on this big of a scale." Ari said. "You probably thought I would just do this with Konoha, right? Well, I originally planned that, but I realized it would be more beneficial to do it with all of the shinobi villages. I didn't do this with Sound for obvious reasons." Naruto said. Ari nodded as he said "You don't plan on letting Sound stick around, do you?" "You are so perceptive, Ari. It is all in the plan. Although I did have to move the timeline up, I have been planning this for so long, it really didn't affect anything. All it did was give me two extra years to work with." Naruto said. "Only you could plan something as big as what you just accomplished. The fact that there is more to come scares me." Ari said.

"Well, don't be scared, Ari. If anyone can pull this off, it is me. My only problem now is how long I should let Sound survive. It could mess with my plan if I get rid of it too soon or too late." Naruto said. "You have a point. I may not know your plan, but letting Sound survive too long would definitely influence it." Ari said. "Well, I have time to think about that. Now, I should just worry about how to reveal myself. Nothing to flashy, but nothing to bland either." Naruto said. "I think a 'friend' of ours has just provided you with a good opportunity." Ari said as he sniffed the air. "Really, which friend would this be?" Naruto asked. "One of the scaly variety. Heading this way." Ari said. "What is his estimated time of arrival?" Naruto asked. "If you start moving at a steady pace, you should be able to make it ten minutes before him." Ari said. "Good. That is plenty of time to get where I have to be for this to work." Naruto said. "Well, I should get going. Next time I summon you, bring the papers with you. Don't forget to say hi to Constantine for me. Bye." Naruto said to Ari. "Bye." Ari said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto than began to jog towards Konoha.

"What is happening?" Itachi asked. "We just have a special guest coming to Konoha and I have to be there to greet him or it could get ugly." Naruto said. "Ugly as in…" Itachi asked. "Destroyed buildings and at least the death of a hundred villagers and a few ninja." Naruto said like it was nothing. "Then why aren't we running back?" Sasuke asked. "Not that I have to answer you, but I will anyways. We aren't running because it isn't necessary. As long as I can get to the Hokage's office and get her to clear Main Street and take the guards off the village gates, we should have minimal deaths. If we are lucky, no one will die, but I can't guarantee that. There will probably be at least one building destroyed because of who we are dealing with though." Naruto said. "Who is your 'friend'?" Itachi asked. "If I told you now, Sasuke and Sakura would start running and cause a panic when we enter the village. I can't have that. I will tell you when I tell the Hokage." Naruto said. Itachi looked unhappy with that answer. "Look, I would tell you, but it wouldn't be the best move. It would be best if you just wait ten minutes." Naruto said. Itachi still looked unhappy. Naruto sighed. He then decided he would just tell Itachi telepathically. As long as he kept his cool, which he would, everything would be fine. He was mainly worried about Sasuke and Sakura freaking out anyways.

'Itachi, I will tell you if you promise to keep your cool. Do you agree? Don't talk out loud. Just think your answer to me. I will hear it.' Naruto said telepathically. 'I agree. So who is it?' Itachi said to Naruto telepathically. 'It's Manda with his summoner, Orochimaru. Manda is my scaly friend. I have never met him before, but if I can convince him to stop attacking Konoha, it should be okay. I will probably have to convince him I am The Summoner first. It would be a good way to reveal myself to Konoha. If he doesn't want to stop attacking, I will have to threaten him with punishment.' Naruto thought to Itachi. 'So Manda is coming to Konoha. I feel better now that I know.' Itachi thought to Naruto. 'We've arrived at the gates of Konoha.' Naruto thought to Itachi.

"We are back from our mission and we need to see the Hokage." Itachi said. They were let in and they set a brisk pace towards the Hokage Tower. "How much time?" Itachi asked. "He will get here in ten minutes. I can sense his ill intent. I had my sensing abilities shut off because if I sensed something out of the ordinary, I would want to tell someone. That would not be a good move when I am trying to act weak. It would cause questions to be asked about why I could sense this before the Hokage did." Naruto said. "Also, sensing ill intent coming at me from all of the villagers at once can give me a headache sometimes." Naruto said. "Who are you really? Why would the villagers want to do something bad to you?" Sakura asked. "You will find out soon enough. Please hold your questions. I have more important things on my mind right now." Naruto said as they reached the Hokage Tower. They went straight to the Hokage's office and opened the door without knocking. The council was there talking to the Hokage about banishing Naruto. "We should banish him before he attacks" one of the older council members said. "Hate to bust up this party, but I have important business with the Hokage." Naruto said. "This meeting takes precedence over whatever you have to say Demon." another council member said. "Well, fine. If you don't want to hear what this 'demon' has to say. I guess I will just let Konoha be attacked. Last time I try to warn you when a threat is 8 minutes away. I also appreciate you calling me a demon in front of the Hokage and my team. Now I have witnesses. Not that it matters. Even if I pressed charges for half the stuff that happened to me in Konoha, most, if not all, of the people would walk away without being punished because of the 'esteemed' members of the Council of Konoha." Naruto said. "How dare you talk to us like that?" the Head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi, said. "What are you going to do about it?" Naruto said while looking at them with his dead eyes. The council was speechless. "Your eyes…" one of the younger council members got out. "Yeah, they used to just be cold and emotionless, but after getting put under a genjutsu by Kakashi that made me relive my bad memories, they became dead." Naruto said. He then looked at the Hokage. "Clear off Main Street and take the guards off of the front gates. Manda and Orochimaru will be arriving in seven minutes now." Naruto said. "You want us to let them into Konoha?" Tsunade, the Hokage asked. "That is exactly what I want. I want them to be given clear passage until they get to the balcony of your office. I have a plan, so don't worry, I won't let this 'innocent' village be destroyed." Naruto said.

"Like we would trust what you say. You are probably in on this attack with that snake, Orochimaru." the Head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku, said. Fugaku is also Itachi and Sasuke's father. "Like I would lower myself to his level. Sure, if I wanted, I could attack this village and easily win, but I choose not to. It used to be because of my vow as a ninja of Konoha, but now it is because the one person I care about lives here, and I don't want to destroy their home. You should really be thankful I am so nice and that this person exists. If not, I would have let Manda attack without even warning you." Naruto said. The Council of Konoha looked shocked. Fugaku was the first to come out of it. "You aren't nearly that strong, demon. You are Mid-Jounin level. Attack this village, don't make me laugh." Fugaku said. "Yet, just a few minutes ago, you were trying to banish me because I could attack Konoha. So which is it? Am I a threat or not?" Naruto said. Itachi, who was glaring at his father, turned to look at Naruto. He had just outsmarted the Council of Konoha. Needless to say, Itachi was impressed. The council was speechless. "Well, now that they are quiet, we now only have five minutes until Manda arrives. I must congratulate the council for wasting precious time. So, are you going to give the order?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded.

She got on the loudspeaker that went throughout Konoha and said "Attention people of Konoha, get off of Main Street now. Drop whatever you are doing and leave Main Street. If you live on Main Street, leave your homes and go to a friend's house or a public place. Just make sure Main Street has no people on it. Everyone on Main Street, remain calm and leave in an orderly fashion. Guards at the front gates, leave your posts and report to my office immediately. Leave the gates open. I repeat, leave the gates open. This is an order from your Hokage, not a suggestion. That is all." "What now?" Tsunade asked Naruto. "With your orders to get off of Main Street, people will move onto the side streets that connect to Main Street to see what is going on. This could be dangerous, but they should be okay as long as I can get Manda to listen to me. There is an army, but it is small in size. They know Konoha's ninja force is basically out on missions right now. It is the best time to attack. This is actually good for us though. Orochimaru didn't think of all the possibilities, which means his force is small enough that I can handle it myself. I will probably get a couple of my friends to deal with the army though. I won't be able to attack the army myself because I will be talking to Manda. The best part about the army is that it is three minutes behind Orochimaru and Manda. This makes it easy to lure Orochimaru into an unprotected Konoha. Orochimaru was most likely planning to start the attack with Manda, but then he would use smaller snake summons and the army to finish Konoha off. His involvement would be minimal. He would expect you to follow him, Tsunade, because you are former teammates, which makes you feel responsible for taking him down. It would most likely be a trap. It would get Konoha's Hokage out of the way, leaving the weakened ninja forces to take on the small army. While it is slightly flawed, this plan would have probably succeeded if I wasn't here. I am the only one who can stop Manda from attacking. Unless he decides to go against me, but I will take care of that if it happens. For now, I just have to wait for my scaly friend to arrive." Naruto said.

"Like Manda would listen to you. If you think this plan will work, you are an idiot." Fugaku said. "Manda will listen to me or face the consequences" Naruto said. "Naruto, who are you really?" Tsunade asked. "I really see no point in answering that. No one bothered in caring about me before. You will find out eventually. Right now, even if I wanted to tell you who I was, it would take more time than we have." Naruto said. "How dare you disobey the Hokage, you insolent demon." Hiashi said. "I don't have time to deal with you right now, Hiashi. I have more important things to do. Like get my friends here, so I can get them out of Konoha before Orochimaru or Manda sees them. This will only work if I can stop the army before it reaches Konoha." Naruto said.

Naruto then thought of a huge tiger that had white fur with black stripes. The tiger also had blue eyes. He then said "Anita." In a large poof of smoke, Anita appeared. "Hey Anita, hold on a second. I need to summon your partner in crime." Naruto said. Anita laughed and said "She is coming out too? There must be something fun to do if you want us both out here." Naruto thought of a huge bear with white fur and emerald green eyes. He then said "Mena." In a large poof of smoke, Mena appeared beside Anita. "There you are. You disappeared in the middle of the game, Anita." Mena said. "Sorry Mena, but Naru wants our help." Anita said. "Our help? That means that something big is happening. I hope it involves more than ten people. Last time we were summoned, I was disappointed. Those ten ninjas were so weak." Mena said. "I already apologized to you for that Mena. I told you I sent you both to make sure the job got done. This time there are more than ten people. My best guess is about one thousand." Naruto said. "A small army? Why don't you just do it yourself? You could completely annihilate them faster than we can." Anita said. "I have to stay here and talk Manda out of attacking Konoha or I would take care of it myself. So, will you two please do it for me?" Naruto said. "You know we would do anything for you, Naru. I sense Manda is close by, so we should go now to avoid being seen. I expect to talk to you later. Summon the whole Trinity Council then. The three of us on the council haven't talked to you together in a long time. I expect the story about your dead eyes then. I want to kill whoever did it." Anita said. "You can't kill him, but I will talk to you about it later." Naruto said. "You let me have no fun Naruto. Let's go Mena." Anita said as she and Mena left Konoha.

"I am letting them attack a small army. How is that not fun for them? She is just overprotective. She would have more fun attacking one person who hurt me than a one thousand man army. Good thing I never let her or there would be a lot of summon related deaths." Naruto said to himself. "How can you summon a bear and a tiger? No one is able to summon them. There are three animals that no one can summon. Wolves, Bears, and Tigers." Kakashi said. "It is none of your business why I can summon them." Naruto said. "How did you summon without blood or hand seals?" Sasuke asked. "It is none of your business. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't do it." Naruto said. A loud hiss was then heard throughout Konoha. "Manda's here. Let the fun begin." Naruto said as he opened the balcony door and stepped out.


	5. Chapter 4

AN-Chapter 4! Yay! I never thought I would get this far, but I did. Naruto reveals who he really is to Konoha. I am sure you are all curious to know what happens, so I will stop holding up the story.

Legend-

Speaking "…"

Thinking/Telepathy '…'

Jutsus _Italics_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4

Naruto walked out onto the balcony and stood right in front of the railing that surrounded it. The Council of Konoha, the Hokage, and Naruto's teammates went to the balcony door to see what was going to happen. Naruto looked towards the entrance of Konoha and saw Manda making his way through the gates with Orochimaru. Manda was a huge snake with purple scales with black stripes. He also had purple slitted eyes. When Manda and Orochimaru made it half way down Main Street, Naruto screamed "Manda, what are you doing?!" Manda looked for the source and saw Naruto standing on the Hokage's balcony. "I am attacking Konoha. What does it look like I am doing?" Manda hissed at Naruto as he slithered towards him. "Don't hiss at me, Manda. I know for a fact that all summons have been forbidden to attack Konoha, so what makes you think you are exempt from this order?" Naruto said as Manda came to a stop in front of him. "How do you know we have all been forbidden to attack Konoha? No human other than the one who gave the order should know." Manda said. "I see your brain is working. That is correct. Only the one who gave the order knows about it other than the summons. So that means…" Naruto prompted Manda. "You are the one who gave the order. That is impossible though. The one who gave the order has whisker marks and streaks in their hair. I also heard he was taller than you are." Manda said. "I do have whisker marks if you look. I also have the streaks, but they are covered up with a genjutsu. My true height is also hidden with the same genjutsu that covers the streaks in my hair." Naruto said. Manda moved his face closer to Naruto to take a closer look at him.

"Alright, I see the whisker marks, but I still refuse to believe you. I need more proof. You could have made those whisker marks to make yourself seem like him, when you really aren't." Manda said. "What is the hold up, Manda? We need to begin the attack." Orochimaru hissed at him. "Shut up, Orochimaru. If this man is telling the truth, I am in for a world of hurt. I heard if you disobey one of his orders, you get a punishment worse than physical torture." Manda said. Everyone looked at Naruto shocked. Itachi was shocked because of the fact that Naruto would punish someone so severely. The rest of them were shocked because Manda seemed frightened of Naruto, the idiot and demon of Konoha. "I see Murray has been talking to you. I didn't think the punishment I gave him was that bad, but according to him, it was mental torture. All I did was sentence him to a punishment of listening to me read stories for twenty-four hours. I didn't think it would be that bad. He refused to stop attacking me even after I told him who I was. He didn't believe me. I made his punishment rather lenient because it was just a small mistake and he stopped attacking me after I summoned Constantine. He told me my choice of stories was terrible and it was like his own personal Hell. Want to know what my response was?" Naruto said to Manda. "What was your response?" Manda asked. "I told him I wished my own personal Hell only lasted twenty-four hours and only involved listening to stories that weren't to my liking." Naruto said.

Manda paused for a second before asking "What is your own personal Hell?" Naruto looked Manda in the eye and said "My life in Konoha is my own personal Hell. Now that I plan on revealing who I really am, it might get a little better though." Manda looked down at the seemingly short and pudgy man in a blindingly orange jumpsuit and said "If you are who you say you are, I don't understand why you didn't just leave Konoha. The person you are claiming to be has more than enough power to survive on their own." Naruto thought about the best way to answer the head snake summon's question.

"I didn't leave because Konoha is my home, for better or for worse. Unfortunately, it has almost always been for worse. There was also my vow as a ninja of Konoha to protect the village and everyone that lives in it. The vow doesn't seem so important anymore though." Naruto said with a sigh. Manda seemed to understand. "You are loyal, but even loyalty has a breaking point." Manda said. Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Yet you still don't want Konoha attacked. Why?" Manda asked. Naruto looked straight at Manda and said "Konoha is the home of someone I care about. I do not want to let it be destroyed. I also have business with this village. I can not allow it to be destroyed. Last, but not least, I do not like your summoner, Orochimaru."

Manda seemed to try to stare Naruto down. Naruto just stared right back at Manda. After a minute of this, Manda broke the silence and said "I believe you are telling the truth, but I refuse to obey you unless I see what you really look like. If you look like all the descriptions I have gotten, I will accept your order and leave. I will also accept any punishment you wish to give me later for disobeying." Naruto sighed and said "I suppose I have no choice. I was hoping to wait a little while longer to reveal what I really look like, but that no longer seems like an option." Naruto looked back at the Council of Konoha, The Fifth Hokage, and his team. His gaze stayed on Itachi a little longer than everyone else.

Naruto turned back to Manda and began to do hand seals. He disappeared in a poof of smoke. Once the smoke dissipated, Naruto stood on the balcony with an air of confidence, strength, and wisdom around him. He was standing up straight, showing everyone that he was 5'10" tall. His waist length golden blond hair with royal blue streaks in it was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He was wearing a crimson red long sleeved shirt that showed off his toned upper body, a pair of baggy black pants, a pair of black combat boots, and a black trench coat that seemed to be made for him. He seemed to be unarmed, but anyone that knew him would know that was untrue. He had kunai and shuriken in the pockets of his baggy pants. He also had storage scrolls in his pockets. He also had the two black katana tattoos on his wrists which allowed him to summon his katanas whenever he needed them. His eyes were still a faded blue and looked dead. The whisker marks were still present on his cheeks. The only scars that were showing were on the tops of his hands. The rest of the scars were all covered up with his clothes.

Naruto then waited for Manda to react to his true appearance. The reactions of the people of Konoha could wait. Manda's purple slitted eyes seemed to be appraising him. After what seemed like hours to the Council of Konoha (it was really only a couple minutes), Manda said "Your appearance matches what I have heard. Give me the formal order to leave and I will be gone." Orochimaru was about to object, but Manda hissed "Don't speak, Orochimaru. He is out of your league." Naruto stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Manda, as your head summoner, I order you to leave Konoha at once. If you do not obey this order, I will be forced to physically remove you from Konoha." Naruto stated in a clear and calm voice. Manda looked at Naruto one last time and said "I will leave. Before I do though, I think I should tell you that this will probably not be our last time meeting like this. Goodbye for now, Summoner." Naruto watched as Manda slithered away with Orochimaru on his head. He kept watching until Manda exited the village. Naruto then let out another sigh.

Naruto then looked out into the distance as he wondered how Anita and Mena were doing. 'Anita, how is the army extermination going?' Naruto asked telepathically. 'Fine. Mena and I have pretty much torn the army to shreds. We only have a couple more to deal with before we are finished.' Anita told Naruto telepathically. 'Good. I want you and Mena to come back into Konoha. I dealt with Manda and Orochimaru for now…' Naruto said telepathically. 'Okay Naru. We will be back in a few minutes.' Anita said telepathically. Naruto then looked at the village of Konoha. After a couple seconds, Naruto thought of a huge black wolf with blood-red eyes. Naruto then said "Constantine."

In a large poof of smoke, Constantine appeared in front of Naruto. "Hello Naruto. I just got your message from Ari. I must say I am impressed. Only you could have pulled that off." Constantine said. Naruto looked into Constantine's blood-red eyes and smiled a very small true smile. "So, I take it you aren't mad that I kept you out of the loop." Naruto said. "No, I am not mad." Constantine said. "So, have you properly introduced yourself to everyone behind you?" Constantine asked as he looked at all of the people behind Naruto. Naruto shook his head in the negative. The Council members flinched under Constantine's gaze. "These humans seem to fear me." Constantine stated like he was bored. "They don't fear you. They fear that I can summon you. They also fear the fact that you, Anita, and Mena seem to be close to me." Naruto said. Constantine moved his eyes back to Naruto.

"So, Anita and Mena are here?" Constantine said. Naruto nodded his head. "They should be back soon. I asked them to come back into Konoha so I could talk to all three of you at once. I don't feel like having to repeat the story I have to tell multiple times. Plus, Anita insisted I summon The Trinity Council later to talk. It is easier just to do it now." Naruto said. Constantine nodded in understanding. "So, you will explain why your eyes are now dead?" Constantine asked. "Yes." Naruto said.

"Are you concerned about fan girls now that your true appearance has been revealed? I believe Anita always tells you that you are sex on legs." Constantine said. Naruto shook his head and said "I am not worried about fan girls. To Konoha, I am a demon, first and foremost in everyone's mind. I doubt any of the females in Konoha will try to date the demon of Konoha." Constantine just shook his head and sighed. "I am glad you won't have a problem with fan girls, but the fact that Konoha still believes you to be a demon disturbs me. I always thought there was a limit to stupidity. I figured they would have realized you weren't a demon by now." Constantine said.

"My luck isn't that good. I don't mind being thought of as a demon. It was what went along with it that affected me." Naruto said. Constantine lowered his head as he thought about all the pain and sadness Naruto has had to go through. After a few seconds of silence, Naruto and Constantine heard Anita and Mena approaching them. Both summons took their place on either side of Constantine. "So, here we are again, together as the Trinity Council." Anita said. Mena nodded her head and looked at Naruto with happiness. There was a little concern under the happiness though because of Naruto's dead eyes.

"So, Naruto, care to tell us how your eyes became dead?" Constantine asked. Naruto nodded as he leaned against the balcony railing. He had a feeling that telling this story was going to take a toll on him. "You all know that my life has been far from perfect over the years." Naruto said. All three of the summons nodded their heads. "Well, imagine having all of those bad memories and being forced to relive them." Naruto said. The summons took a few seconds to digest what Naruto had said.

"You had to relive your bad memories?" Constantine asked. Naruto nodded. "It was all thanks to a stupid genjutsu. I wasn't at full power, so I didn't have a genjutsu shield to protect me from it. Speaking of that, I am still not at full power. I should take care of that." Naruto said. He then closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his power levels. Naruto felt them slowly beginning to rise. Naruto knew he would be back up to full power in a few minutes. "Well, that takes care of that. Back to the story…So, I was under the genjutsu for awhile before I finally woke up. My eyes have been dead ever since. Reliving my worst memories has also caused me to reevaluate my life. I have decided that I am no longer going to do nothing when I am attacked. I will fight back when someone tries to harm me. Hiding who I truly am is no longer an option. I am so tired of not being myself." Naruto told the Trinity Council honestly.

Constantine, Anita, and Mena accepted everything that Naruto told them. They would always support him no matter what. "Who put you under the genjutsu?" Anita asked with a glint in her eye. "I am not telling you. I am not going to allow you to attack him. Who put me under a genjutsu is not that important. If you really want to know though, you can ask Ari later. He knows." Naruto said. Anita wasn't pleased with the answer, but she accepted it. She would just get the information from Ari later.

"So, you have no desire to attack this place?" Constantine asked. "Yes and no. I feel like Konoha should pay for all the bad things it has done, but there are a few innocents. Not many, but a few. There is also the fact that the one person I care about lives in Konoha and I do not want to destroy their home." Naruto said. Constantine, Anita, and Mena looked intrigued. "Who is this person? You never mentioned them before. This is the first time you mentioned caring about anyone in Konoha enough to sacrifice a chance to punish the people who wronged you." Constantine said. "I will tell you more about them later. For now, you just have to know that I found someone that I care about." Naruto said. All three summons nodded in understanding. He didn't want to talk about it in front of the Council of Konoha.

"What about the summoning contracts? Will you allow everyone in Konoha to keep them?" Mena asked. Naruto looked at her and nodded. "There is no need to interfere with the summoning contracts at the moment. For now, I think everything should stay like it is. I have made enough drastic changes for one day. Don't you think, Constantine?" Naruto said. Constantine nodded and said "Yes, you have. I believe you should begin informing people about some of your larger changes." Anita and Mena looked at Constantine in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Anita asked. "I will tell you both later when we are away from prying ears." Constantine said.

"Well, you guys are pretty much up to speed now. Constantine will tell you two about what else I have done and Ari will tell all three of you who placed me under a genjutsu if you want to know." Naruto said. All three of them nodded. "We will see you later, Naruto. If you need us, we are only a summon away." Constantine said. Anita and Mena nodded their heads in agreement. "Thanks you guys. I will talk to you later. Bye." Naruto said. The Trinity Council disappeared in three large poofs of smoke.

Naruto then thought of a small gray dog with blue eyes and said "Ari." In a small poof of smoke, Ari appeared beside him with a small storage scroll. "Hi Naruto. All of the papers are sealed in that scroll. Is there anything else you needed me for?" Ari said. Naruto shook his head and said "No, Ari. You are free to go. Thanks for bringing me these papers. I appreciate it." Ari looked up at Naruto and said "It is no problem, Naruto. See you later." Ari then disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving the storage scroll behind. Naruto picked up the storage scroll and put it into one of his empty pockets. He then let out a sigh. He knew that now he would have to deal with the Council of Konoha, The Fifth Hokage, and his team. The only one in the room that he actually wanted to spend time with was Itachi. The only reason he didn't just leave was because he knew that he had to explain himself. They had all seen too much to just ignore what had happened and go about their daily activities. They would want answers from him.

Naruto was postponing turning around because he had another thirty seconds or so until he was back at full power. It had been awhile since he hadn't had to hide his true power. He was interested in how the people of Konoha would react once they figured out how strong he actually was. Naruto took in the last few moments of peace before it would be broken by the people behind him. It was moments like this when he wished he had the power to freeze time, so he could have more than thirty seconds to relax before he had to face the Council, who had just tried to make The Fifth Hokage banish him, and his team, who thought he was weak and an idiot. The only one on his team that didn't think that was Itachi. Naruto then let out another sigh. It was just that type of day. The type of day when you felt completely drained and all you wanted to do was relax, but you couldn't. It was on those types of days that you sighed. He had thought revealing his true self would be fun, but it felt like it was actually draining all of his energy.

Naruto felt himself return to full power. He had yet to let it take hold of him. Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let his power wash over him. It felt like a cool breeze. Naruto then turned around to face the Council of Konoha, The Fifth Hokage, and his team. He could tell by the shocked looks on everyone's face, but Itachi's, that they had felt his power return to him. Naruto waited for them to come out of their shock. He was more than grateful for the few extra seconds of silence.

Naruto noticed that The Fifth Hokage seemed to return to her senses first. She stepped back into her office and sat herself behind her desk. Naruto could tell that she was getting comfortable for the explanation that she knew he was going to give. Naruto saw the Council and his team members return to their senses and walk into the office and take their spots in the room. Itachi and Naruto were the only two people remaining on the balcony. Naruto gave Itachi a small smile which Itachi returned. They both then walked into The Fifth Hokage's office with a straight face. Itachi only smiled for Naruto and Naruto only smiled at the ones he cared about.

Naruto stood in front of The Fifth Hokage's desk and Itachi stood a few feet away from him. The Fifth Hokage then sighed. Naruto figured she realized what type of day it was, just like him. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, like she was trying to prevent a headache. She then looked straight at Naruto and said "Would you care to explain?" Naruto was hoping she would have given him more to go on. Did she want him to explain who he was? How he got Manda to leave? How he summoned without blood and hand seals? How he had hid his true self so long? Why he had hid his true self so long? How he could summon three summon animals that no one was supposed to be able to summon? How he was so powerful? There was a lot to explain and he had no idea where she wanted him to start.

Naruto looked at The Fifth Hokage and said "Where would you like me to start?" Naruto could feel Fugaku Uchiha glaring at him. Naruto sensed that Fugaku was about to open his mouth when The Fifth Hokage held up a hand to silence him. "How about you start with who you really are?" The Fifth Hokage said. Naruto nodded. "Well, my name really is Naruto Uzumaki. That is a fact that I can't deny. I was born on October 11th, the day after The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. Another fact I can't deny. Let's get on to the stuff you don't know though. I was never a happy kid. The happiness was all a mask. You could say it was defense mechanism. I will tell you why I needed a defense mechanism momentarily." Naruto said when he saw The Fifth Hokage move to interrupt him. "I was also never stupid. I like to think that I am a fairly intelligent person. As you can see, my body type is pretty different than what I let people believe. It was another defense mechanism." Naruto said. He then took a deep breath.

"I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was four. That was part of a chain of events that lead to the discovery of who I was destined to become. I was in the forest late one night, I will get to the reason why later, when I came across Ari, the little gray dog I summoned earlier. He was told by his summoner to look around Konoha for threats. At the time, I didn't know his summoner was Kakashi. I found that out later. Anyways, through another series of events, Ari noticed my whisker marks on my cheeks. He then decided to take me to meet The Trinity Council." Naruto said. "When I met them, they also saw the whisker marks on my cheeks and told me who I was." Naruto said.

Naruto could tell everyone was anxiously waiting to hear what he had to say. He sighed before he continued. "Constantine, the wolf you saw earlier, informed me that I was The Summoner of legend. At first, I didn't believe him, but eventually, he proved to me that he spoke the truth. After I found that out, I was given scrolls to study to get stronger. He refused to have a weak summoner. He also mentioned that I should hide my true strength and what I really looked like." Naruto said. "Eventually, I entered the academy and pretended to be an idiot. Not an easy thing to do when you know all the answers to every question the teachers ask. I also had started using a genjutsu to hide my appearance by this point. I hid the streaks in my hair." Naruto said as he gestured to his hair.

"Well, I eventually became a genin and was put on a team with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Kakashi Hatake was our 'sensei' and I use the term loosely. As a part of my stupidity mask, I pretended to have a crush on Sakura. I also hid all of my abilities. I never did more than was necessary to complete a mission or rise to the next rank. I also stopped wearing that orange jumpsuit when I was twelve. I used my genjutsu to make it seem like I still wore it for reasons I will explain later." Naruto said.

"I then became part of a five-man team with Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. I still hid who I truly was. I only decided to reveal myself on this last mission because of certain things my teammates were saying, but before I could completely drop the act, I was put under a genjutsu that made me relive all of my bad memories. You will realize why this experience was bad enough to make my eyes become dead once I explain why I had defense mechanisms." Naruto said.

"I should mention that I became a ninja-for-hire when I was fifteen. I have made a pretty good living by taking on some difficult missions. I do have to tell you that I really like my bingo book page." Naruto said. The Fifth Hokage soaked this information in. Only the best ninjas-for-hire were placed in the bingo book. "May I ask for your ninja-for-hire name?" The Fifth Hokage asked. "Sure, I figured you would have figured it out because of all of my summons, but I will tell you anyways. I am The Summoner. I take pride in being the only SS-ranked ninja in the bingo book." Naruto said. He saw that everyone was silent, so he decided to continue explaining.

"As The Summoner of legend, I was given many abilities an average summoner doesn't get. For example, I can summon every summon that exists. I also don't have to sign any contract. The only thing that connects me to the fact that I am The Summoner is my whisker marks and the streaks in my hair. They are the only outward signs that I am The Summoner of legend." Naruto said. "The reason Manda obeyed me is because I am the head summoner of the snakes. In fact, I am the head summoner of every summon. Therefore, my order overrules whatever any other summoner says. I also can summon without blood and hand seals." Naruto said.

"As for why I have defense mechanisms, that is not a very fun topic. It is also the reason I hid my true self. As you know, I was born the day after the Kyuubi attacked. That fact, plus the whisker marks, made everyone in the village believe that I was a demon pretending to be a human. If you ask almost anyone in this village, they will tell you that I am a demon in human form and I am just waiting for the right time to attack. I am sure you know some of this because of all the attempts made to banish me by the Council. It was never just insults though. The reason I was in the forest the night I found out that I was The Summoner of legend was I was hiding from the villagers. The villagers would beat me every chance they got. I was not about to stay in a run-down apartment by myself where I could easily be found and beaten." Naruto said.

"I was also never allowed to do anything regular kids did. The park was off limits because whenever I went there, I was thrown out. Also, making friends with kids my own age wasn't an option because the parents told their children to stay away from me. I was also not able to shop like normal people do. The reason I wore the orange jumpsuit was because it was the only thing the shop owners would sell me. That is also why I made it look like I still wore the jumpsuit even after I got better clothes." Naruto said. "The older I got, the worse the beatings got, until they became more like attacks. They began using weapons. The higher I got in the ninja ranks, the more people would attack me. That way, if I ever tried to get away, they could overpower me. I should also inform you that ninjas have also joined in on the villager's sick tradition of attacking me. As The Fifth Hokage, I believe you have a right to know what your ninjas do to someone that is their comrade." Naruto said.

"You may be wondering why I didn't just kill them when they attacked me. After all, I am claiming that I am strong enough to do just that. I didn't attack them because I made a vow to protect this village and the people in it when I became a ninja of Konoha. The other reason was I knew the Council would jump at the chance to banish me for attacking a fellow citizen of Konoha. Believe it or not, I didn't want to be forced to leave this place. After all, no matter how bad it was, it was still my home." Naruto said. "You probably heard me tell the Trinity Council about how I reevaluated my life after I was put under that genjutsu. I am sure that you can tell from what I told you, that I had quite a few bad memories to relive. Sixteen years worth to be exact." Naruto said.

"I have decided that my vow to protect the people of Konoha is not as important as I once thought. Don't worry, I am not after revenge. I will fight back if the villagers and ninja continue to try and attack me. I am no longer hiding my true self or my true power. I can guarantee that they will not beat me." Naruto said. "Also, I am going to inform you that I am resigning from my position as a Jounin of Konoha. I will not allow the Council to use me as their personal weapon. I also will not be giving out summoning contracts to make Konoha a stronger village, so the Council should get that thought out of their heads right now. You are lucky I don't take away the summoning contracts you already have. If you wish for me to help you, then I would be more than happy to allow you to hire me. I must tell you that I am not cheap to hire because I am the strongest ninja-for-hire. Also, I must ask that you don't attempt to assassinate me. I will take it as an offense and may decide to take away a few summoning contracts. You will also end up with a dead ninja. I plan on moving out of my run-down apartment and finding a nicer place to stay. I like to think that no one in this room will try to stand in my way, but if you do, just realize that I am no longer the weak person you thought I was." Naruto said. He then took a deep breath.

"I still plan on living in Konoha. I doubt anyone from outside the village will try to attack me, so I don't believe I am a threat to village safety. Also, if they do try to attack me, I am more then capable enough to handle it. I will not tell you what I am capable of. You can try to figure it out yourselves if you want. That is everything I feel like saying and all I am willing to explain." Naruto said. The Fifth Hokage looked at him and said "So, you would be willing to let us hire you in times of war?" Naruto nodded his head. "Don't betray my trust and I won't betray yours." Naruto said.

Naruto was satisfied that he was done with the questions and having to tell everyone about who he was and his life. He was about to relax when he heard one of his former teammates, Sasuke, say something. "I don't believe you. The villagers never attacked you and the ninjas have never laid a hand on you. You are just saying that to try and tarnish the reputation of Konoha. Naruto then saw Fugaku Uchiha take on a look of pride. He was proud that his son was questioning him and telling him that he was trying to tarnish Konoha's reputation. Naruto saw Sakura nodding her head in agreement with Sasuke. He sighed. It was beginning to seem like Konoha was a place where fools gave birth and raised their children to be fools.

For a second, Naruto thought like ignoring him, but he decided he would respond to his former teammate. "I am telling the truth. Why would someone lie about something like that?" Naruto said. "If it's the truth, prove it. Where is your proof?" Sasuke said. Naruto saw Fugaku smirk. It was obvious he thought he had no proof. Naruto figured Sasuke must have forgotten about Ari mentioning his scars because he had the same look of smug satisfaction as his father. Naruto sighed. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to show them his scars. That was the reason he wore a long sleeved shirt and a trench coat to make sure as many of his scars as possible were covered up and hidden from view.

"I have proof. I rather not show you, but if you insist, I will." Naruto said. "Show us. What proof do you have?" Sasuke said. "Is it that hard to believe that the people of this village are capable of doing terrible and violent things even when there is no reason to?" Naruto asked. All he got in response was a glare that told him that he better present proof or he would never be believed. Naruto walked over to an empty chair in the corner and slipped his trench coat off. He then glanced at everyone in the room. His gaze fell on Itachi last. He could tell that Itachi hated what his family was making him do. 'It'll be fine.' Naruto said to Itachi telepathically. He could see Itachi relax a little, but not much. He then looked at The Fifth Hokage.

"I apologize for having to do this. I really have no desire to, so if you want to blame anyone, blame Sasuke and his father." Naruto said. Naruto then took off his long sleeved shirt. He threw that on top of his trench coat. He then looked back at everyone. They all had shocked expressions on their faces. Itachi was the only one who wasn't shocked. Even though he had only seen Naruto's arms, he knew there were more scars on the rest of his body. All over Naruto's chest, back, and arms, there were scars criss-crossing over each other. There were also scars that stood out because they were from multiple stab wounds. There was also a large scar on Naruto's right shoulder that was obviously from a fire ninjutsu. After he was sure they had seen enough, he pulled his long sleeved shirt back on. He then pulled on his trench coat. After he was sure his scars were covered again, he looked at The Fifth Hokage and said "At least you now know I am not lying."

Naruto then glanced around the room. His gaze stopped on Itachi for a second. Naruto could see the anger that was hidden behind the emotionless eyes that everyone else saw. Naruto knew that Itachi was extremely angry that people in Konoha did this to him and that his brother and father had forced him to show everyone his scars. Naruto also knew that Itachi would not do anything about his anger because Naruto had decided not to punish Konoha. 'It is alright. A lot of them are old wounds. I am fine. I will see you later, okay?' Naruto said to Itachi telepathically. 'Okay.' Itachi said to Naruto telepathically.

Naruto then turned to leave The Fifth Hokage's office, but before he opened the door, he was stopped by The Fifth Hokage's voice. "You mentioned that one of the reasons you were not going to attack Konoha was because of someone you cared about? Who do I have to thank for being kind to you and possibly saving this village?" The Fifth Hokage asked. 'Should I tell her?' Naruto asked Itachi telepathically. 'Sure. I do not plan on staying at The Uchiha Mansion any longer anyways. I do not think I can tolerate my father and my brother any longer. Mind if I move in with you?' Itachi said to Naruto telepathically. Naruto smiled a small smile and told Itachi telepathically 'I am sure there will be more than enough room for the two of us in my new place.' Naruto then turned to face The Fifth Hokage. He still had that small true smile on his face. He then said in a clear voice "Itachi Uchiha." Naruto then turned back around and left The Fifth Hokage's office.

When Itachi started to leave, The Fifth Hokage said "What did you do to make him care about you?" Itachi looked at her with his emotionless black eyes and then he simply said "I cared about him." Itachi then left The Fifth Hokage's office without another word.


End file.
